


Kay got horny~

by Ashlyn_TheDepressedUnicorn



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Dildos, Doggy Style, F/F, Masturbation, Sex, Strap-Ons, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlyn_TheDepressedUnicorn/pseuds/Ashlyn_TheDepressedUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kay gets horny, masturbates, leads to sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kay got horny~

It was late one night at Saunders High school, almost everyone there was asleep, except for Kay, who was up due to her.. Being horny.   
Kay groaned, reached under her bunk and grabbed her personal 9” dildo “I’m so horny.. Mumm. “ at that she slid off her skirt and panties, then took off her bra letting her breasts free. She took and the dildo and licked it a few times then proceeded to suck on it, she had layer it on the bed upright and proceeded to bounce her head up and down on the dildo, taking only the head and a little bit of the shaft into her mouth, she sucked and sucked then thought to hell with this and deep throated it. As she deep throated the toy taking in as much as she could, she started to finger her self a long with sucking in the toy. Ten minutes pass and she creamed herself “Ah… holy fuck.. Mmmm” she thought for a second and called for her best friend Darjeeling who was next door, Kay asked her best friend to put on her playboy bunny outfit and bring a strap on.   
A few minutes passed when Darjeeling came in wearing what Kay requested of her, and once Kay saw her, she creamed again then begged her to fuck her. Darjeeling giggled then said “How do you want it tonight Hun? “ May responded “slow and deep, “ Darjeeling nodded and told Kay to lay on her back, Kay did so, soon after Darjeeling stroked Kay’s legs and licked Kay’s pussy “mm Kay, are you ready? “ Kay nodded, Darjeeling smirked and slowly pushed the strap on into Kay making it go as deep as it can. Kay let out a loud moan and then Darjeeling started to thrust into Kay’s tight pussy, Darjeeling continued to thrust deep and slowly into Kay and smiled at Kay’s constant moan, “Mmmm Darjeeling.. Ohh fuck faster” at that Darjeeling sped up her thrusts, and kept speeding up thrusting faster and faster. Let out a scream of pleasure “Ahhh! I’m.. Gonna… Cum!” and Darjeeling kept thrusting till May squirted out her massive load. Kay decided she was good and said Darjeeling can leave now, but Darjeeling smirked and said “Oh no, your not done until I have cummed too. “   
Darjeeling then flopped on to Kay’s bed assuming doggy style position, then asked to be fucked in hher pussy, Kay agreed and took her 9” dildo and shoved it in her, thrusting it in and out fast, hard, and deep. Kay kept thrusting it in and out faster and faster, hearing Darjeeling moan, she then smacked Darjeeling’s ass a few times then kept thrusting. Kay took the dildo out and shoved it into Darjeeling’s ass, then took the strap on, putting that on, she started thrusting into Darjeeling grabbing her hips as she thrusts! Darjeeling bit her lower lip as Kay’s thrusts kept coming in hard, ten minutes pass and Darjeeling cums without warning as her body shakes, Darjeeling collapsed on her self, then rolled onto her back   
“mm, Kay…. Let’s do this again sometime..” Kay giggled aand then lay down next to Darjeeling cuddling up next her “of course. “ then the two fell asleep.


End file.
